This invention relates to a gas-tight seal between one or more elongate supply lines and a bulkhead aperture through which they pass and to a method and an assembly for providing such a seal.
When one or more elongate supply lines, such as pipes, wires, cables and the like, pass through an aperture in a bulkhead or the like, a path for the ingress of gas or other fluids may be created between the supply line and the wall of the aperture. Further, if one or more supply lines, such as wires or cables, pass through the same bulkhead aperture, gases and/or fluids may flow in the spaces between the supply lines. In certain situations, it may be undesirable for gases and/or fluids to pass from one side of the bulkhead to the other through such leak paths. For example, in a nuclear generating plant it is desirable to prevent steam from the cooling system from entering various electrical equipment, junction boxes or the like, where the steam may cause corrosion, condensation of moisture resulting in short circuits, or the like. It is thus important that supply lines such as electrical wires entering the equipment through a wall or bulkhead be sealed to prevent ingress of steam.